Doctor Who (2063) – An Adventure of The Last Doctor
by Docktor Edogawa Kairi
Summary: It was a dark and cold night; a young boy was running away from his family's funeral. He was found by a mysterious man called "the Doctor", the Doctor saved the boy's grandparents who suffered from evil cruse caused their body to be shrunken and drying out and transformed the bodies into mummies. The boy kept running in the big forest until he was knocked over by a big branch...


**Doctor Who: (2063) – An Adventure of The Last Doctor**

It was a dark and cold night; a young boy was running away from his family's funeral.

Two of his family members have died of an evil curse from the evil spirits of the dark galaxies. It extended the dying age of the boy's 99-year-old grandfather and 98-year-old grandmother.

The evil cruse caused their body to be shrunken and drying out and transformed the bodies into mummies.

The boy kept running in the big forest until he was knocked over by a big branch.

He fell down deep into a big hole then he has given up to all his energy and tried to have some sleep, but he has actually been targeted as the main hostage to the evil spirits because they are the most terror of the darkest place in the universe, the Death of the Dark Galaxies.

When the boy was assumed to be fast asleep in the big hole in the forest, a mysterious man appeared in the forest wearing a large dark green trench coat, running fast and crazy like a great hero of saving the world, holding a torch liked device running and breathing hard. He's also wearing a pair of Ray Ban Sunglasses.

The man has suddenly stopped running, he was pointing his torch towards the air seemed to do some scanning around the area.

Then the torch made a loud beeping sound. Then he had a shout showing he was very excited.

He has found the boy in the hole.

He slipped down the hole and woke the boy up.

The boy got up feeling very strange, then got frightened of seeing the mysterious man.

The man comforted the boy and told him do not be afraid.

He pulls the boy up and climbed up to the ground.

Then he grabbed the boy's hands full of dirt and blood, then they both started running.

The boy is never been good at running, but when he was running around with this mystery man, he felt like running with Batman. So, he started to ask the man's name.

The man refused the boy's question and telling him to run as fast as crazy fast if he could but the boy who has already been exhausted and no longer able to run.

Then the man had no choice to carry the boy and continued the running. Until he has reached his destination - the large lake at the end of the big forest. The image of the full moon reflected at the surface of the lake.

Suddenly, a large spacecraft appeared from nowhere, it completed covered the whole size of the full moon.

The boy who had actually been asleep has woken up and saw the large alien ship then lost his conscious.

The mysterious man stood up and shouted to the sky "It's me! The Doctor! Come and get me!"

The alien ship stayed still and floating in the air.

Then it made a voice coming from the distant universe out of the bluish dark sky, calling for the Doctor to surrender and hand over the boy, but the Doctor refused.

The boy is still unconscious.

The voice from the sky repeated and the Doctor keep refusing their order. Until it announced if the Doctor would not surrender, they will destroy the whole world and the boy will be taken by force.

The Doctor was not surprised by their threat.

He took off his sunglasses (revealed to be Sonic Sunglasses) and put it on the boy's face.

The Sonic Sunglasses has made the boy invisible, it has also created a protective force field so that the aliens could hurt anything, but it may not able to affect the boy.

The aliens became much angrier and more impatient.

They stroke a great blast to the Doctor, and the Doctor immediately blocked the attack away by his mysterious torch revealed to be his epic and high advanced weaponry tool, the Sonic Screwdriver.

Now he has completely made the aliens pissed off.

They have activated their weapons into maximum power, powerful enough for the ultimate destruction of the Earth, but again that still does not fear the Doctor because, in his previous lifetimes, he has seen dozens of countless time of his enemy's destruction of the world, he pointed his screwdriver to the distant sky in the dark, covered the boy with his cape like trench coat, the boy was still wearing his Sonic Sunglasses and he shouted as loud as he has never ever shouted loud before in his whole 2, 009, 25 years lifetime:

"SCREW YOU DARK SPIRITS OF THE GALAXIES, TIME LORDS FOREVER~!"

Then the whole sky has finally cleared out back to its normal night, the large alien ship was completely destroyed but caused the moon into a large black hole, it has consumed the whole full moon, and then brought the dark sky back again but this time it made the new birth of the new stars in space, which are often the marvellous view in the sky for the Doctor to see.

After the destruction of the Death of the Dark Galaxies, the young boy has finally woken up and saw the Doctor dancing and waving his hands to the new-born stars.

Finally, the boy has his chance to ask the mysterious man the unanswered question, he took off the Sonic Sunglasses and said: "Excuse me sir, who are you? And why are you helping me?"

The Doctor had a cheerful smile and said: "Oh I am just a passing by, I am The Doctor, you know Who? Ha-ha-ha~!"

Then he slipped down the hill of the forest and kept shouting "Yah-hoo" like Father Christmas of the Slade then disappeared in the dark forest. The boy still got confused about the man, then he gave up on whatever has happened all the night although he could not remember anything because the Doctor has used his Sonic Sunglasses wiped out of his memories except the boy's remembrance about his family's death of his grandparents.


End file.
